


Wild Swans

by ReaderandWriter



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, The Wild Swans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderandWriter/pseuds/ReaderandWriter
Summary: Frida is a young princess who's joyful and carefree life with her family is ruined when her evil stepmother turns her brothers and sisters into swans and banishes her from the kingdom. To save her family she must endure terrible labor and suffer in silence. Her spirit and heart are strong but there are those who are determined to break her, will she be up to the task?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I was checking out idea wiki and one person posted an idea to do a retelling of the fairy tale the wild swans in Latin American culture so this popped into my head. Read, review, but be polite. Remember I am a person not a machine, I have feelings.

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far, away. There lived a wise and noble king called Emiliano who was married to a very beautiful and loving queen called Carmela. Together they had six children: Three boys and three girls, all of which who the royal couple loved more than anything in the world. Sadly however when the children were still young Queen Carmela became very ill and died. The entire kingdom was heartbroken by her death, no one more so than King Emiliano for his wife was everything to him. The only thing that could possibly heal his grief were the wonderful six children his wife left behind.

His oldest and first born was his son Joaquin who was very much like his father, strong and noble. Second and third were his daughters Anita and Nikita, identical twins who were proper young ladies that were inseparable. After them was his son Bernardo who was known to be quite the bookworm and sometimes a know it-all. The youngest was a playful little boy called Miguel who liked to play games and explore the forest. Then there was the king's fifth child and youngest daughter Frida. Now King Emiliano loved all of his children from the bottom of his heart but Frida was the child he considered most dear for not only was she the most lovely child in the entire kingdom but out of all the king's children it was she who resembled their mother the most.

For a very long time the royal family lived happily but despite their joy the king couldn't help but feel sad from time to time. For he had become very lonely and wanted a wife, he also felt that his children needed a mother. So one day while he was out riding he met a strange but fair woman called Carmelita who in his eyes reminded him a lot of his wife. So much so that he made her his queen as soon as possible.

"And now my dear." He said to his new wife. "Before we wed I would like you to meet the most precious things in my life, my children. Carlos send someone to fetch the children."

"Yes sire."

Upstairs the children were preparing to meet the woman their father intended to marry.

"I wonder what she's like?" Miguel asked.

"Father says she's very beautiful." Nikita said.

"And that she loves children." Bernardo added.

"I don't see why he should marry her." Frida said. "We already have a mother, we don't need a new one."

"Frida Father is lonely, he wants love again." Anita said.

"So he replaces our mother? I guess we're not good enough for him anymore."

"That's not true and you know it. How dare you think such a thing." Joaquin scolded. "Father gives us everything, the least we could do is let him be happy with his new wife."

"But what if she doesn't like us?" Miguel asked.

"We'll never know unless we give her a chance."

The children then went downstairs to the throne room where Emiliano and Carmelita sat waiting for them. Carmelita gave the children her best smile but Frida couldn't help but feel like it was completely fake.

"Children I would like you to meet Carmelita." Emiliano introduced. "We are going to be married tomorrow, I'm sure you all will like her. Say hello children."

"Hello milady." All the children greeted respectfully except for Frida.

"Frida say hello to Carmelita."

"Why?"

"Because she's going to be your new mother."

"I already have a mother or did you forget that?" She said before running off.

"Frida wait!" He called.

"Let me talk to her darling." Carmelita said planting a kiss on his cheek. "I have a way with little girls."

She got up from her throne and walked upstairs to Frida's bed chambers. The little girl was sitting by the window looking at a very special book that filled the room with wonderful and beautiful pictures and images. It was her most favorite possession in the whole world, her mother had given it to her for her sixth birthday and ever night before bed she and her mother and her father would look at that book together.

"What a lovely book." Carmelita said. "Wherever did you get it?"

"My mother gave it to me." Frida said upset.

"How nice, your mother was such a kind woman and very beautiful too. You know you look a lot like her. That's probably why your father loves you so much and I know you love him just as much."

"I do."

"And I know you want him to be happy."

"He doesn't need you to be happy."

"I understand how upset this makes you and I know exactly how you feel."

"You do?"

"Yes. I lost my mother when I was young too, it broke my heart and I missed her so much and I didn't want my father to marry another woman. But now that I'm older I wish he had because he was so lonely just like your father is. The love you and your siblings give him is wonderful but there's a certain kind of love that he misses and unfortunately it's a love you children can't give him. I have no intention of replacing your mother I just want to ease your father's broken heart, is that really so bad?"

"No I guess not."

"Then I'm sure you and I can get along just fine. After all we both love your father and only want him to be happy so for his sake can't you give me a chance?"

"Well...Alright."

"Wonderful, your father will be so pleased."

The next day Emiliano and Carmelita were married and she became the new queen. A grand banquet was held in honor of the newly weds and all seemed bright and well. During the banquet exquisite meals and fine wines were served and plenty of wedding gifts were given to the royal couple.

"Thank you all for your marvelous gifts." Emiliano said. "But none of them compare to the greatest gift of all, my children."

"Thank you Father." They said.

"I don't know how I could possibly go on if I didn't have any of you. Joaquin and Bernardo I see so much of myself in you, Anita and Nikita I cannot help but marvel at how lovely you are quickly becoming, Miguel you always fill my days with laughter, and Frida my dear little Frida." He said hugging his youngest daughter. "Everyday I look upon your face and I am reminded of your dearly departed mother, though it makes me sad from time to time it also makes me happy because I know that you'll grow up to be beautiful and loving just like she was."

"Thank you Father." She said. "I hope so."

"I love you all so very much."

"We love you too."

The children went to embrace their father which made all the guests smile but it made the new queen very angry. You see Carmelita was really a wicked witch who had cast a spell on the king that made him think he was in love with her. Her plan was to have complete and total control of the kingdom and her plan would work as long as the king loved and was devoted to her alone but his love for his children was far greater. So the wicked woman now despised each and every one of them especially Frida and she made it her goal to come up with a way to get rid of them.


	2. Chapter 2

From that moment on Carmelita began acting rude, angry, wicked toward the children. If they ever spoke to her she would snap at them in a haughty way, she never let them attend royal gatherings and feasts, and she refused to let them play so she always made sure to keep them busy with their lessons.

"Give me back my book!" Frida cried when Carmelita snatched it away from her one morning.

"You have lessons to do." She said.

"My tutor said that I could have the day off today. "

"We all could." Joaquin said. "We've worked really hard these past few weeks."

"I've scored all my exams." Bernardo said.

"And we know the book of etiquette by heart." Anita said.

"Our tutor says it's important for a child to have time for fun and relaxing." Nikita said.

"Yes and I've been wanting to play with my new ball." Miguel said.

"You children have no time for fun!" She snapped as she snatched the ball from Miguel's hands. "As the royal offspring you must prepare for the future."

"This is ridiculous!" Joaquin said.

"Oh come now Joaquin, you're eighteen, the twins are fifteen, and Bernardo is fourteen. You need to be prepared."

"But Frida is twelve and Miguel is eight. They're just children they need fun and play." Anita said.

"Do not back talk me young lady! I am your queen! You will respect and obey me or suffer!" She screeched.

Miguel hid in Anita's arms fearfully while the older siblings backed away from her in fear. Seeing them so afraid pleased her.

"You're not a nice queen." Frida said.

Carmelita glared at her angrily. Out of all the children it was she Carmelita hated the most for she was the one who defied her the most and the most lovely and the one the king favored the most.

"What?"

"You're not a nice queen. You're mean and nasty, how could my father ever love you?"

"Is that anyway to talk to your mother?"

"You aren't my mother!" Frida retorted.

"No I'm not! Your mother is dead but if you want to join her I can arrange that!"

She raised a hand to strike Frida only to hit Joaquin who shielded his younger sister protectively from the blow.

"How dare you try to harm my sister." He said angrily. "When my father hears of this he will be furious."

"Is that right? Well go on and tell him but if you do I'll tell him what a bunch of spoiled brats you six are and that you need to be punished. "

"He won't believe you."

"If you think so tell him and see what happens."

Joaquin did but Emiliano didn't believe him which surprised everyone in the castle for Joaquin was the most honest and well behaved of the children. But he reason why he didn't believe him was because his new wife was careful to always act kind and motherly to them whenever their father was around and she had great hold on him with her spell. Frida and Miguel wanted to say something to their father but their older siblings insisted that they keep quiet for they had heard their stepmother whispering horrible things about them to the king and feared that she would say worse things if they tattled not to mention their father wouldn't believe them.

"Your sons are very rough." She said to Emiliano one day.

"What?" He said surprised.

"Yes, I see them fighting everyday outside."

"Are you sure? I always thought the boys got along just fine."

"Are you saying that I am a liar?"

"No it's just hard to believe."

"I'm afraid it gets worse husband. Your daughters are always so rude to the servants. Everyday I hear Anita and Nikita talking to the servants in such harsh tones, treating them like their dirt."

"No, not the twins. They always had such wonderful manners."

"I know what I heard husband but the worst one is your youngest daughter Frida."

"Not my little Frida."

"I wish it weren't so husband but she has become quite the little brat. She refuses to do her lessons, she back talks me, and she's always saying that I'll never be her mother." She made fake tears come out of her eyes. "Oh husband I'm not trying to replace your first wife but it seems that Frida will always see me as that."

"I'll speak to them."

"No I have a better idea. Why don't you go away for awhile and let me have some alone time with the children."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Why? Are you afraid I might hurt them?"

"No. It's just...I haven't left my children alone since Carmela died."

"I understand but come now if you really want us to get along you need to give us bonding time."

"Very well wife. I shall inform them that I shall be leaving for a hunting trip."

"Let me do it. Don't worry I'll take care of everything."

So the next day the king left on a hunting trip. When the children woke up the queen requested that they meet her in her chambers for a private conversation. All of them but Frida who was still asleep went to her chamber.

"You wanted to see us?" Joaquin asked.

"Yes I've come to inform you all that your father has gone away." She said.

"To where?" Bernardo asked.

"On a hunting trip and he's decided that you six naughty children have become entirely too spoiled. So he's asked me to have you all go live on a farm as peasants to teach you to be humble."

"Father would never allow such a thing." Anita said.

"I demand you let us see Father." Joaquin said.

"Yes I want to hear this from his mouth." Bernardo said.

"Where is our father?" Nikita asked.

"What have you done with him?" Miguel asked.

"Silence!" She snapped. "I now see that making you live as peasants is not enough for you brats! So I shall have you live as ugly, old vultures!"

She clasped her hands together and began chanting something. Then sparks of flames shot from her fingers. The children screamed and tried to run away but they didn't get far because when the sparks hit them they began to transform into birds. But because they were so good and noble they didn't change into vultures instead they turned into five lovely white swans.

"Get out of here!" She screamed. "All of you! Shoo! Shoo!"

She shooed them out the window and ordered the royal hunters to shoot them luckily they all manged to fly away before any harm could be done.

"Hmm...Well that's six problems solved." She chuckled to herself.

"What's going on?" A voice yawned.

Carmelita looked over to see Frida tiredly enter the room. "Curses I forgot about you!"

"Hey where are my brothers and sisters? Joaquin! Anita! Miguel! Where are they?"

"They're gone child!"

"What did you do to them?"

"Nothing compared to want I'm going to do to you!"

She began pulling Frida's hair and tearing at her dress then smeared ash on her face making her look like some dirty beggar girl. She then sized her roughly by her arm and dragged her out of the castle. She threw her onto her horse and took her deep into the forest where she threw her on to the ground.

"Get out of here you brat! You're not a little princess anymore!"

"You can't do this! Where is my family?"

"They've abandoned you! And you'll never see them again! This kingdom is mine now so off with you before I have you beheaded!"

She then smacked her horse and rode away. Confused and frightened Frida began searching the forest, calling out the names of her brothers and sisters but no one responded. When night fell she collapsed by a river and cried herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning when Frida awoke she began to search for her brothers and sisters.

"Joaquin!" She called. "Anita! Nikita! Bernardo! Miguel!"

All day she wandered through the forest searching and calling out the names of her brothers and sisters but she saw no trace of them nor did she hear them answer her call. This went on for quite some time then one day she stopped by a lake to wash her face when she saw five beautiful white swans floating on the surface of the lake.

"Frida?" One of the swans spoke.

"Joaquin?" She said surprised by a talking a swan that sounded like her older brother.

"Oh little sister thank goodness you're alright." A young female swan said.

"Anita?"

"Yes Frida it's us." The youngest swan said.

"Miguel? Oh my goodness! What's happened to all of you?"

And so they told her about what Carmelita had done to them and the terrible curse she had cast upon them.

"Did she do anything to you?" Nikita asked.

"No." Frida said. "She just dragged me out into the woods and left me here."

"You must go home and tell father." Anita said.

"Why? He won't believe me. He didn't believe anything we told him earlier so why would he believe us now?" Frida said. "And besides she'd probably turn me into a bird if I went back."

"What are we to do now?" Miguel asked. "Do we stay as swans forever?"

"No there is one way to break the spell but we can't do it." Bernardo said. "To break the spell requires a lot of needle work and none of us have fingers anymore."

"Well maybe I can do it." Frida said.

"We're not sure if you can do it because it will be a great strain on you Frida."

"I don't care! Tell me what I must do and I will do it."

"To break our stepmother's spell you must collect nettle plants, crush them into fabric, and then sew five shirts from them." Joaquin said. "But the nettles will sting you terribly and it will take you an awfully long time to make each shirt."

"And during that time." Bernardo added. "You must not speak a word or make a single noise, you cannot talk, laugh, sing, or scream until the shirts are finished if you let one word or noise fall from lips before the shirts are finished then all your work will be for not."

"Are you sure you can do that? Suffer the sharp pain of the nettles as you touch them and not ever speak?" Nikita asked.

"Anything to save you all. I'll never talk again if I have to, I promise I'll save you."

"Thank you sister." Miguel said.

"I'm afraid we must go now Frida." Bernardo said. "Because winter is coming and if we don't migrate we shall freeze to death."

"We'll see you in the spring." Joaquin said as he and the other swans started to fly away. "Goodbye Frida."

"We love you little sister!" Anita called.

"I love you too!" She called waving goodbye to the swans.

Those four words would be the last words she would say for a long time. Meanwhile back at the castle Emiliano had returned from his hunting trip and he was very worried and upset when he couldn't find any of his children.

"Joaquin! Anita! Nikita! Bernardo! Miguel! Frida!" He called each of their names out but his calls were answered by no one.

"Oh husband you have returned." Carmelita said. "How was your trip?"

"Where are the children?"

"Children? Oh yes well I sent them away."

"You sent them away?!"

"Yes they were such spoiled and bratty things. I figured that they needed to go away for awhile, to a special school that will teach them to behave."

"You're a wicked, wicked woman!" He shouted not believing her lies. "Where are my children?! What have you done with them?!"

"Nothing husband I only sent them to special schools."

"You lie! Where are they?! If you've harmed them I'll make you sorry!"

Carmelita was not pleased with this, not pleased at all and she realized that if she wanted to remain queen the king needed to be dealt with. With in a few days the king disappeared from the eyes of the kingdom leaving it under the control of the evil queen who cleverly misled her subjects into believing that the six children were lost at sea and that the king had killed himself unable to live with the grief of losing his children.

As for Frida, she wandered through the forest searching for a graveyard to pick the nettle plants her siblings told her about. She couldn't help but feel frightened by the forest at night. It was very dark and the wind was blowing so hard that it knocked her over a few times. After wandering for so long she finally found a grave yard filled with nettles growing. She quickly began picking them, as her brothers and sisters had warned the sharp nettles stung her fingers greatly but she ignored the pain she felt and set to work. She crushed the nettles with a stone, weaved them into fabric and thread, and began to sew the shirts. She worked on them day and night while not uttering a single word.

Five years had gone by and Frida grew up to be more beautiful than the sun, the moon, and the stars but her great beauty along with the rest of her was hidden in the forest never to been seen by anyone except the animals and her swan siblings who would visit her in the spring, summer, and fall. But she had become accustomed to living in the forest and the animals proved to be very good companions for her though sometimes she missed her father, her sisters, her brothers, and her old life back at the castle very much. So much that it would make her sad enough to shed a few tears but not cry. No she dare not cry or make any other sound with her mouth for if she did her brothers and sisters would be cursed forever. But the good news was she had finished four shirts and only had one more to sew.

"Just think Frida soon you'll finish that last shirt and we'll be free." Joaquin said.

"Not to mention you won't have to suffer pain from those nettles and you'll be able to speak again." Anita added.

Frida smiled and nodded in agreement.

"We're really sorry you have to go through this." Miguel said. "But we appreciate it greatly."

Her smile grew and she gave Miguel a gentle pat on the head. She then got up, grabbed her basket, and went to gather more nettles.

"Our poor sister." Bernardo said. "It breaks my heart when I see the blisters on her hands."

"Yes but at least she only has to endure it for just a little longer." Nikita said.

"In the mean time we must search for Father and find out what that witch has done to him." Joaquin said.

The other swans nodded in agreement and the five of them flew off. When they weren't visiting their sister or trying to survive, five swans were searching for their father. From the skies they could see many things but they never once saw the king leading them to believe that he was either still in theit castle or dead. They tried many times to fly into the castle to look for him but their stepmother had the royal hunters try to shoot them every time they got close. It would seem that the king would never be found.


	4. Chapter 4

Now there was another kingdom not too far from where Frida was that was ruled by the good and just King Rodolfo, his beautiful and kind wife Queen Maria, and their son a handsome and carefree young prince called Manny. Shortly after his seventeenth birthday, the prince's mother and father insisted that he take a bride. The most suitable woman chosen to be his future wife was a mysterious and fair noblewoman called Zoe. But Manny was a rebellious and adventurous youth who had no interest in marriage at the time. He preferred to spend his days hunting and riding out with his friend and squire Tulio Julian or T.J for short.

"I swear T.J you should be grateful that you were born a peasant." Manny complained to his friend. "Royal life is no picnic especially when your parents keep pressuring you to get married."

"I don't know, I like the idea of marriage."

"Well I don't. Right now mother and father are insisting that a marry some noble woman I hardly know."

"It's not that bad. I mean Zoe is quite a looker."

"I guess, we're supposed to dine together tonight at a banquet."

"Speaking of which we better hurry and go catch tonight's dinner."

With that said they went to the stables and left on there horses, riding by the window of Zoe who gave her intended fiance a flirtatious smile only for him to continue riding on.

"Ugh! I can't believe it! He didn't even look at me!" She scoffed.

"Worry not my dear." The Archbishop Chakal assured her. "One day he'll come to his senses and marry you. Mark my words."

"He better for your sake." She threatened.

Meanwhile Manny and T.J went hunting with some of the king's men, they were chasing after a wild boar which they intended to have for dinner that night. Frida was nearby gathering some more nettles when she heard the sound of hunting dogs and horses. When she saw the dogs barking, growling, and snarling at her she became frightened and ran to hide in a cave that she had been living in but she did not go un spotted by the hunters.

"Hey what's that?!" One shouted.

"It's a woman!" Another said.

"What's she doing up here?"

They went into the cave where they found her shaking and clutching her basket protectively.

"Hey woman! What are you doing up here?"

But she could not answer.

"These are preserved hunting grounds! So you can't live here! Now get out!"

She just shook her head.

"Now look here woman!" One said seizing her arm. "You better leave right now or we'll- Ow!"

She had bitten his hand. He knocked her down then grabbed her by her waist and dragged her out of the cave. She struggled but the man holding her was a lot stronger than she was. By the time they got her out Manny had caught up with them.

"Little wretch! I'll teach you to bite me!" The hunter said dragging her as roughly as possible.

"Put that girl down!" Manny ordered.

"But your highness-"

"Now!"

The hunter dropped her just as he had been ordered. Frida quickly got to her feet and tried to run back to the cave.

"Wait! Miss don't run away." Manny called. She froze and stood perfectly still with her back turned. "You don't have to be scared, I won't hurt you I just want to know what you're doing up here. Don't you know it's dangerous to be out in the woods alone?"

She turned around and faced him. He was by far the most handsome man she had ever seen and she felt embarrassed letting such a handsome man see her dressed rags with her hair in such disarray but he was not looking at her old frock, ragged shawl, and messy hair. He was looking at her beautiful yet frightened blue eyes that were as deep as the sky, her delicate and rosy cheeks, and her innocent, fair, and angelic face.

"She's beautiful." Manny whispered as blush rose to his cheeks.

"She is very lovely." T.J agreed.

The young prince was speechless, he had never seen a more beautiful maiden in all his life. Who was she? Where did she come from? As he studied her appearance he wondered how one so fair could live in the forest. His eyes then spotted the bruise starting to form on the side of her face.

"Young lady how did you get that bruise on your face?"

She pointed to the hunter who had dragged her out. Manny glared angrily at the hunter.

"You dare to strike a woman?"

"She...She's just a beggar girl sire." The hunter defended. "And she bit me sire!"

"Why did you bite him?" He asked Frida.

"Because she's mad sire! Insane!"

"I was asking her! Tell me why did you bite him?"

But she said nothing.

"What is wrong? Can you not speak?"

She nodded answering his question.

"Poor girl must be mute." T.J said.

"Who cares? She bit me!"

"Probably because you scared the young lady half to death. She probably was just defending herself." T.J protested.

"Tell me did this man touch you before you bit him?" Manny asked Frida.

She nodded again.

"She lives in a cave like some wild animal sire." The hunter said. "And she attacked me like one too so I thought if she insists on acting like an animal why not beat her like one?"

"Be silent!" Manny ordered. "I should beat you within inch of your life for showing such cruelty! She is not some rapid dog! She is a young woman who I now realize is homeless and in need of help."

He turned back to Frida who was shaking like a leaf and secretly wishing she could go back and hide in her cave.

"Would you like come home with me? I'll make sure that you're given food, a bedroom, and anything else you need."

She nodded.

"But your highness-"

"I told you to be silent!" Manny snapped at the hunter. "One of you help her on to my horse, be careful with her she looks fragile, and if any of you hurt her I'll make you regret it."

Frida quickly grabbed her basket of thread, fabric, nettles, and shirts then was carefully placed on to Manny's horse and was taken back to his castle.

"Mother." He called. "I'm home."

A beautiful woman dressed in regal garments came to greet them.

"Manny who is this?" She asked when she saw Frida.

"I don't know. I found her in the forest, she can't tell us her name or where she lives because she can't speak."

Maria looked over at the girl shivering in her rags while looking greatly terrified and confused.

"Oh my." She said shocked by her apearance. "You poor dear, you must chilled to the bone and half starved. Andrea!"

At her word a young maid came downstairs and curtsied toward them.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Have a room prepared for this young woman." Maria said.

"Yes your highness. Come with me."

Frida followed Andrea upstairs while wondering what fate had in store for her.


	5. Chapter 5

When the archbishop Chakal heard that Manny had brought back a young maiden from the woods he became very annoyed and upset for he was an extremely superstitious fellow and did not trust anyone or anything that came from the woods.

"Your majesty why is there a beggar girl in the castle?" He asked the prince.

"She was lost and homeless, we found her living in a cave." Manny said. "It would've been cruel just to ignore her."

"But your majesty she's just an ordinary dirty beggar girl." The hunter argued. "Nothing important! Just some-"

"There's nothing ordinary about her." Manny protested. "And besides her hands were covered in blisters, her body was shivering so hard, and she was all alone."

"With all due respect your majesty this girl could be dangerous. I insist you remove her from the castle at once. This is no place for beggars."

"She's my guest."

"What's going on here?"

A strong, regal man entered the room upon hearing their conversation. It was Manny's father King Rodolfo.

"Your highness." Chakal said to the king. "Your son has brought some beggar girl from the forest into the castle. No doubt she's filthy and diseased ridden. Or maybe she's a thief or an assassin."

"Son what have I told you about bringing random strangers here?" His father asked. "And from the forest no less."

"Forgive me for not consulting you first Father but I found her living in a cave. Blistered, cold, and God knows what else. I wasn't sure what else to do."

"What's her name?" Rodolfo asked.

"I don't know, she's mute Father." Manny said.

"Mute?"

"She can't speak at all darling." Maria said joining. "I just checked on her and according to Andrea the poor child was so exhausted that she passed out on the bed as soon she arrived at her room."

"I see." Rodolfo said thinking. "Very well, the young lady may stay and rest but when she wakes up try to figure out who she is and where she came from."

"Your majesty I think you're making a big mistake." Chakal said. "After all we don't know who she is. For all we know she could be a witch."

"If that girl is a witch then I'd gladly join the spiders and toads in her cauldron any day." T.J joked.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Pardon my input Chakal but I think she's too pretty to be a witch."

"Those kind of witches are the most dangerous. Don't you see sire? This girl could be planning to turn us all into frogs."

"Enough of your ridiculous theories Chakal." Rodolfo said. "When I want your advice I'll ask for it."

"But sire-"

"Now be gone before I exorcise you from my kingdom."

Chakal reluctantly left but he was not finished yet. Meanwhile upstairs in an elegant royal suite Frida was sleeping hard in the nice, soft, downy bed. She was just so tired from all the sewing she was doing and from the pain she received from picking the nettles and crushing them into thread. All through the evening she slept without waking once. In the morning Andrea and T.J came upstairs to bring her some breakfast.

"Oh my she's still asleep." Andrea said.

"Yeah but you have to admit she is rather lovely when she sleeps."

"But she's been sleeping since yesterday afternoon. Do you suppose she could be ill?"

"Want me to check her body for a temperature?"

"Her body?" Andrea asked suspiciously.

"Oops! Did I say her body? I meant her forehead." He said correcting himself.

"Mmm-hmm..." Andrea said raising her eyebrow. "I think it would be better if I checked her temperature."

At the sound of voices Frida started to wake up much to the relief of the two servants.

"Ah and I see she's even more lovely when she's awake." T.J said.

"Thank heavens you're alright." Andrea said. "And how are you feeling this morning?"

Frida could only stare.

"She can't speak." T.J said.

"You mean she's mute?"

Frida nodded.

"Well at least she can understand us."

"What is your name?! Are you very far from home?!" T.J shouted making Frida shake.

"T.J she's not deaf. Stop shouting you'll scare the poor girl." Andrea scolded. She then looked at Frida and gave her a soft smile. "Sorry if we startled you, I am Andrea your personal hand maid."

"And I am Sir Tulio Julian the prince's royal squire but most people call me T.J."

"We were sent up here to see if you were well. You slept for such a long time, we worried that you had become ill. Tell me do you feel alright?"

Frida nodded. Then remembering her manners she got out of bed and curtised toward them.

"Oh no don't get out of bed." T.J said helping her back in.

"Yes not until we can find you something decent to wear." Andrea added.

Blush rose to her cheeks when Frida discovered that she was in just a night dress.

"You must be starving, here have some breakfast."

Andrea placed a tray on Frida's lap. On the tray was a plate of eggs, some sausage, and a little fruit pastry with some warm tea to drink. Frida couldn't remember the last time she had such a delicious breakfast. For the past five years she had been living off of bland nuts, hard to chew roots, and extremely bitter berries.

"I see you have quite the appetite." Andrea giggled as she watched her eat her entire meal rather quickly. "Well now that you have eaten I'll draw you a bath and then I'll see if I can find you something more suitable to wear."

"No doubt you'll need someone to help you bathe." T.J offered.

"Which I will handle." Andrea said pushing him out of the room. "You go inform the king that our guest is awake and well."

She closed the door and once he was gone she led Frida to the royal bath. The water was hot but not enough to hurt her and it was scented with lavender and rose water. Frida enjoyed having a hot bath, for five years she had been bathing in a cold lake so this felt wonderful. Once she was clean and dry Andrea brought her a vintage red dress with white that hung from the sleeves. She then fixed her hair and gave her a suitable pair of shoes to wear. She escorted her to the tea room where the royal couple sat drinking tea. Upon entering the room she curtsied for them.

"Though she cannot speak she seems to be well mannered." Rodolfo observed. "Young lady I understand that you can't speak but can you understand us?"

She nodded.

"Do you have a family?" Maria asked.

Frida wasn't sure how to answer that without speaking so she just shook her head.

"And you were found in the woods so I'm guessing you don't have a home." Rodolfo guessed.

Frida nodded again.

"I see, you are dismissed."

Frida curtsied again and left silently.

"She seems nice but where on earth does she come from?" Rodolfo wondered.

"I don't know but she's so lovely and her manners are far too good for her to be a commoner." Maria said. "She must be of royalty or nobility."

"I see what you mean my dear but if so how is it that she was found in the woods wearing rags?"

"Oh good heavens! She and her family must've been traveling through the forest where they were robbed and attacked by bandits."

"That might be the case we do have a huge bandit problem around here. She must've been the only survivor of the attack and it traumatized her do much that now she can't speak."

Frida went outside to get some air. It was a warm sunny day and the wind was blowing softly, she went to sit on the steps of the castle that was near a lake in the castle gardens. Shortly after sitting down five swans landed on the lake and swam toward her. She smiled and pulled out a napkin that had leftover bread and fruit pie she had saved from breakfast inside. She unwrapped it and began feeding it to her brothers and sisters.

"Hello."

It was Manny.

"Friends of yours?" He asked looking at the swans.

She nodded and began to gently pet the youngest swan.

"I'm surprised they let you pet them. From what I remember swans don't like to be touched."

She only shrugged.

"Listen would you like to go a walk with me?" He asked.

She nodded again.

"Great."


	6. Chapter 6

From that moment on Manny and Frida always spent time together. They would walk together around the gardens and in the castle. She would listen to him talk about the things he like to do and how being a prince wasn't as easy as most people made it seem. She enjoyed listening to him and even though she could not speak Manny enjoyed her company. True she didn't say anything but there was something about her smile and her eyes that made him very intrigued. Their favorite thing to do was just sit or walk by the lake and watch the swans.

"So I hear you don't have family." He said.

She nodded.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what I would I do if I lost my parents."

She gave a soft sigh and looked away sadly. Manny gently took her hand and held it in comfort. It caught her off guard and startled her a little but his touch was so soft and gentle that she eased up. It had been so long since she had felt a gentle touch from someone. He was so kind and friendly. Unfortunately the moment was ruined by three male swans pecking him.

"Hey! Ouch! Quit it! Ow!" Manny cried trying to shoot the swans away. "How come they only like you? Ow!"

At that moment Frida was going through a great struggle. The struggle not to laugh as she watched her protective swan brothers poke and peck at her friend.

"Go on shoo! Shoo! Leave me alone!"

With one glance, Frida signaled her brothers to lay off which they obliged too.

"What's the matter with those birds?" Manny wondered. "Must be eating some crazy bird seed or something."

Frida only smiled and shrugged.

"Listen I almost forgot to tell you tonight I'll be attending a ball where I'm supposed to announce that I'm going to marry Zoe. No doubt it'll be boring but I've got no say in the matter." He said. "Will you come? I don't know why but it'll be easier for me if you're there."

She wanted to accept. She had missed attending balls, she missed the music and the laughter. She remembered how when she was younger she would spend the balls dancing with her father and brothers. How happy they all were. However she couldn't attend. She had to continue sewing the shirts.

"I understand." He sighed. "You're probably still very tired and want to rest still it would mean a lot to me if you were there."

Frida returned to her room and began to work on the shirts. She had just started on the last shirt when she heard a tapping noise at her window. It was her siblings. She opened the window and let them in.

"We heard that the prince invited you to the ball. Are you going?" Joaquin asked.

Frida shook her head.

"Why not?" Bernardo asked.

She held up the thread she had made from the nettles.

"You don't have to do that tonight. Take a break, you deserve a little fun."

Frida held out the skirt off her dress to tell them that she wasn't sure what to wear. When she did this Anita and Nikita left her room and came back carrying the most beautiful gown Frida had ever seen.

"It was Mother's." Anita said. "Before she died she left three things behind for you, Nikita, and I. She wanted me to have her crown when I became queen, she wanted Nikita to have her jewels when she married, and she wanted you to have her favorite gown when you attended your first ball as a woman."

"We managed to get this from the castle without being spotted and we've been saving it for you." Nikita said.

Frida took the gown from them and felt the material. She then inhaled the gown's scent. It still smelled like her mother. She then hugged her sisters and went to try the gown on. It was a perfect fit, like it had been made for her. Joaquin, Bernardo, and Miguel flew in carrying slippers and jewelry that came with the gown. In the evening when it was time for the ball she changed into the gown, slippers, and jewelry then had Andrea do her hair and make up.

Downstairs the ball was aglow with music, light, and laughter. Gentlemen danced with ladies while conversing in small talk and enjoying tasty food that had been laid out. All eyes were on Prince Manny and the noblewoman Zoe. An attractive, black haired woman wearing a black and purple dress that came with a black cloak of raven feathers. The guests bowed and fawned over her.

"So tell me Manny have you finally decided to marry me?" She asked him.

"Uh...Zoe I don't think we should make plans just yet." He told her.

"Manny the archbishop himself agrees that I would make a suitable bride."

"But Zoe we-"

"Do you like my dress? I had the cape made from raven feathers."

"Yes it's nice. Zoe I think we need to get to know each other better before we marry."

Just then a hush fell over the crowd. All eyes turned away from Manny and Zoe and toward the figure entering the ball room. Manny's gaze along with Zoe's soon followed everyone else's to the figure. It was Frida dressed in a pale blue gown of silk with sliver embroidery, pink silk and lace sleeves, and adorned with taffeta ribbon. On her feet were dainty slippers of silk and satin and around her neck was a necklace of pearls and sapphires. Her hair was in waves and held back with a blue ribbon. With everyone staring at her it made her a little nervous so she took a deep breath and slowly continued walking in. All the guests aside from the royals bowed before her beauty, they thought surely a woman so beautiful had to be a princess.

Music began to play again, Frida closed her eyes and let the memories of her childhood resurface in her mind. She remembered the first ball she attended, it was a month before her mother had died and before everything had fallen apart. She was only six years old and excited about finally being able to join her family at the festivities. Her sisters had picked out her gown, her slippers, and jewelry and her mother had brushed her hair. At the ball she took turns dancing with her older brothers and her father took her into his arms and spun her around. Oh how she loved to dance back then. Overcome with both the music and the memories she found herself dancing. She danced like she was walking on air, like she was floating.

Without thinking Manny broke away from Zoe and went to approach Frida. He gently took her hand and kissed it.

"You look great." He told her. "I'm glad you chose to come."

She only smiled.

"Would you like to dance?"

She nodded. He took her hand in his and led her to the middle of the room where they began to share a romantic waltz. Frida hadn't of been dancing in a very long time so she was a little rusty and accidentally tripped over her feet a few times but Manny always caught her before she hit the floor. It made her feel embarrassed but he thought she was cute. All eyes were on the two of them dancing, most of them thought it was beautiful and romantic but Zoe was becoming extremely angry and jealous as she watched them. When the dance ended Frida went to get a drink as she walked to the table Zoe stuck out her foot and tripped Frida. She fell down and guests began to laugh at her but Manny quickly went to help her up.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

She nodded.

"Here let me get you something to drink."

He helped her on to her feet and got her a drink from the table. She thanked him with a smile and the two continued to spend the day together.


	7. Chapter 7

As the days went by Manny and Frida contiued to grow closer to each other. There was barely one day when they weren't together and overtime the young prince fell desperately in love with the silent maiden. However he always wondered why she constantly worked to make nettles into shirts. He didn't mind at first until he saw the blisters on her hands from when she touched the nettles.

"I wish you could tell me why you do that." He said to her as he watched her sew a shirt by the fireplace. He took her blistered hands into his own causing her to look up from her work and into his gentle brown eyes. "You don't cry out but I know doing this causes you pain and it hurts me to see you in pain. Can't you stop this?"

She just shook her head. Manny sighed then smiled.

"I understand. It must be really important if you're willing to suffer silently in pain from it."

She nodded.

"I just hope that whatever you're doing you'll finish it soon."

She nodded again. Many were confused about why Frida collected nettles and sewed them into shirts but she was such a beautiful and sweet young woman that they barely paid it any mind. Most of the kingdom's subjects adored her even the king and queen found her to be a delight. Only two bared ill will toward her.

The archbishop Chakal was convinced that she was a witch and the prince's intended fiance the baroness Zoe was extremely jealous of Frida's beauty and goodness but most of all she was jealous of the prince's growing love for her and would try to turn him against her.

"She is such an irritation." She told him. "You should order her to leave."

"She shall stay as long as she wishes." He said.

"She does not belong here. Can't you see that?"

"I don't know what you mean the entire kingdom thinks that she's wonderful."

"The archbishop says she's a witch and I believe him."

"The archbishop wouldn't know a real witch if one turned him into toad."

"Make her leave."

"I will not. Now no more talk of this."

But she had no intention of letting that be the end of it. The next day while Frida was working she heard a noise of distress. Going to the window of her room she saw several hunters at a lake shooting at five swans. One of their arrows managed to pierce the wing of the youngest swan causing it to fall to the ground. Panic stricken, Frida raced out of her room, downstairs, and outside toward the lake. Falling to her knees she took the youngest swan who was injured into her arms and cradled him while shedding tears.

"You again?! What are you doing here?!" One of the hunters demanded.

"Hand over that swan!" Another demanded.

But she just shook her head and held the swan closer to her.

"Woman we shot that swan now give it to us!"

She shook her head again and glared at the hunters with a look that warned them that if they dared to touch that hurt bird she would make them regret it.

"Insolent wretch!"

The hunter raised his arm to strike her only to have his arm be caught by Manny.

"What is going on here?" The prince demanded. "I thought I told you that you were to never harm this woman!"

"But sire this time she interfered with a direct order."

"From who?"

"The baroness Zoe your majesty, she insisted that we shoot these swans for her."

Manny looked down at Frida who had torn off a part of her dress and was using it to tend to the young swan's hurt wing. Tears were in her eyes, her eyes and the swan's. He knew how much she cared for those five swans who always came by the lake in the palace gardens. He would watch as she fed them, gently stroked their feathers, and she seemed to have some way of communicating with them and they had a way of understanding her. Those swans were more than just five random birds to her. They were her dear friends, perhaps more than that.

"You are to never hunt these swans." He said.

"But sire the baroness ordered-"

"I am your prince and one day I shall be king therefore my word is law. These five swans shall not be harmed, if any of these birds are hunted or harmed in anyway by anyone then they shall be severely punished." Manny declared.

"Yes your highness." The guards said.

"Now begone."

The hunters were dismissed. Manny went to Frida's side as she tended to the young swan's wound.

"Here, I know someone who can fix that wing."

He took her back to the castle where he had the swan's wing cleaned and bandaged. After that he requested a silken cushion be brought into Frida's room for the swan to rest on until it healed.

"There now you're friend should recover in no time." Manny assured her.

Frida smiled gratefully then hugged him to show her gratitude further. If only he knew how much he had done for her in that moment. He had just unknowingly saved her little brother's life and had ensured that her brothers and sisters would be forever safe from hunters.

"You really do love those swans. Can't say I blame you they are very beautiful birds." When she pulled back he gazed into her lovely blue eyes. "However you are more beautiful than anything I have ever seen."

She blushed and tried to turn away shyly but he stopped her by gently cupping her face in his hands. Their eyes locked they found each other leaning in closer. Their lips were centimeters apart when...

"Excuse me your highness." Manny's squire T.J said entering the room causing the two to back away in embarrassment. T.J grinned mischievously. "Ohhh am I interrupting something?"

"No. Did you need something?" Manny said annoyed.

"The baroness has requested your presence."

"Tell her I'll be there shortly."

After bidding Frida goodnight he went to see Zoe in her chambers.

"You requested my presence?" He asked her.

"I heard you told the hunters to defy an order I gave them." She said. "Is it true?"

"Yes and I would like to know why you ordered that those swans be killed though I have a pretty good idea."

"I wanted a new coat. One made from swan feathers."

"You knew those swans were dear companions to my friend and you wanted to kill them just to spite her."

"She cannot speak and yet she can somehow communicate with birds. Don't you find that suspicious?"

"It is odd but she isn't hurting anyone and disgusts me that you're going out of your way to hurt her. Leave her alone! That is an order!"

"How dare you speak to me like that! I am your fiance."

"I don't care."

He then left the room causing Zoe's envy and hatred of Frida to grow. You see Zoe was not really a noblewomen. She was actually the daughter of an evil witch and not just any witch the witch who happened to be Frida's stepmother. Zoe traveled to the castle where her mother lived and went to her for help.

"Oh Mother!" She cried.

"Why my dear daughter what is the matter?" Carmelita asked.

"It's terrible! The young prince I am to marry is in love with another girl!"

"What?!"

"Yes! She's a very hateful and wretched girl! I hate her! She's keeping me from my prince! He is supposed to marry me!"

"And marry you he shall! Don't worry my daughter I shall dispose of this girl! I swear it!"


End file.
